Scooby in Kwackyland
by Scoobyfan1
Summary: Part of my 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo fan fic series, but with Fred and Velma and without Scrappy Doo. The newspaper comics: enjoyable, full of laughter and thrills, but is it a place where a mystery can be found? Scooby and the gang are about to find out, but will it be their last? Currently being re-edited.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Scooby Doo and all related characters are copyright 2009 Hanna-Barbera Productions/Warner Brothers/Cartoon Network. No challenge to their ownership is implied; I am not making any money from writing this story, I am just a fan and I am writing this simply for fun.

Chapter 1

On a rather dark and stormy night, inside the offices of a major newspaper known as the National Gazette, two familiar figures are standing about or rather floating about; the two figures are Weerd and Bogel and they are ghosts but not just any ghosts, they have spent their afterlives trying to lure mortals to open the infamous Chest of Demons to release the thirteen foulest specters on the planet; some time ago the chest was opened and the ghosts were released, at the present time the two ghosts wait for their new boss who has a nefarious scheme to dispose of Mystery Inc. and Scooby Doo forever.

A nearby door opens and a large green creature with strange yellow eyes walks inside the room of the building that houses the printing presses for the newspaper; Weerd and Bogel get a look at the creature and each of the ghosts has a crooked looking smile pass their lips.

"Weerd, Bogel where are you, you dimwitted ghosts?" the creature growled.

"Right here boss" Weerd said as he and Bogel floated over to the strange being.

"Ooh ooh, you must be Demondo, one of the thirteen ghosts" Bogel remarked.

"Of course he is, you dolt!" Weerd replied as he smacked his fellow ghost on the head.

"Ooh, that smarts!" Bogel commented rubbing his head.

"Will you two knock it off and pay attention!" Demondo bellowed as he glared at the two ghosts.

"Yes your awfulness" Weerd commented.

"Ooh, ooh of course" Bogel replied.

"Be quiet!" Demondo yelled.

"Sorry" Weerd and Bogel said in unison.

"Now pay attention," Demondo said walking over to the presses and picking up a newspaper.

"This is just one of hundreds of newspapers which will be delivered all over the world, inside of each of them is a special surprise" Demondo explained.

"Ooh ooh I love surprises, what is it? Toys, candy, something else?" Bogel asked.

"Will you two knock it off so I can explain my plan!" Demondo snapped.

"Yes your evilness, absolutely your scariness" Weerd remarked.

"Ooh, ooh we'll listen boss, just don't hurt us" Bogel replied.

"Oh for crying out loud, I don't know why I'm telling you two about this plan, you're both absolute turkeys" Demondo remarked shaking his head.

"Gobble Gobble" the ghostly pair replied.

"Now if you two are quite finished, I would like to begin" Demondo replied; suddenly a strange ink pen appeared in a small puff of smoke in the palm of his hand, the pen had what looked to be a small skull on the top of it as the two ghosts looked on.

"This pen which you see in my hand is not like any other pen in existence, for example the liquid inside this pen is made of a special spectral elixir which I can and will use to bring monsters from the newspaper comics to life!" Demondo chuckled evilly.

"But boss how is having the ability to bring creatures from paper into real life going to help us?" Weerd asked.

"I was getting to that you idiots!" Demondo replied, as he snarled at the two ghosts.

"Sorry boss" Bogel and Weerd replied.

"Now as I was going to say, all of the newspaper monsters will be under my control, then once each of the papers are delivered I will use the pen to bring the monsters from the comic world into real life and once they are in the real world I will use them as my army and I will command them in my conquest of the world" Demondo explained, laughing evilly; however this ghost's laugh almost sounded like someone trying to clear their throat and not a regular laugh.

"But Demondo, Scooby Doo and his meddling friends are still around; how are you going to get rid of them?" Weerd asked.

"I was getting to that, now here is my plan to get rid of those meddlesome kids and that dog: I will be inside the newspaper that you two will deliver to Scooby Doo's house, in addition my magic pen is a key to a door I have hidden somewhere inside this page; once the paper is inside I will come out of it and use my pen to trap those meddling mortals inside the comic strip world for good!" Demondo declared.

"Ah I get it, and then after Scooby Doo and those kids are trapped, you're going to use that pen to release the monsters from the comic world into the real world," Weerd replied.

"And then they'll be able to take over the world, not to mention capture the Chest of Demons!" Bogel added.

"Exactly and only I know where the door back to the real world is, now take this newspaper and deliver it to Scooby Doo and his friends' house, and do not fail! Demondo growled.

"Don't worry boss, you can count on us!" Weerd replied.

Demondo jumped into the paper and prepared to spring his evil surprise on Scooby and the gang.

"That Bogel and Weerd, I certainly hope they don't mess things up again; well at least I have other plans if the two of them screw things up" Demondo said from inside the newspaper.

Weerd and Bogel floated outside the window of the building and onto a bicycle where the two of them took off for Mystery Inc.'s house with Demondo in the bicycle's newspaper sack.

The scene now shifts to a two story house in the suburbs of Coolsville where the world famous Scooby Doo and his mystery solving, ghost chasing companions reside; for the moment things are fairly quiet, however given Scooby Doo and his friends history, things won't be quiet for long.

Inside a bedroom in the upstairs portion of the residence sits or rather lays the great warlock and friend of Mystery Inc Vincent Van Ghoul, he is wearing green pajamas and is relaxing as he ponders over his current situation.

"What a wonderful night's rest, I must have had a hundred nightmares, now for some breakfast, I'm famished" Vincent said as he reached over to a nearby nightstand, picked up a small bell and began ringing it.

Meanwhile downstairs Scooby Doo and company are not pleased with the fact that they have a houseguest, even if he is a warlock and their friend and ally; each of the members of Mystery Inc. are performing various tasks for Vincent: Shaggy and Scooby are polishing some of the warlock's shoes, Daphne is ironing some of the mystic's clothes, Velma is polishing up Vincent's Crystal Ball, while Fred for the most part is standing at the bottom of a staircase waiting to see and hear if the great mystic needs anything.

Sure enough the blond teenager and leader of Mystery Inc. hears a ringing sounds coming from upstairs which causes the gang great distress and discomfort.

"Not again" Velma commented sounding quite annoyed.

"I wonder what he wants this time?" Daphne wondered.

"I know Vincent Van Ghoul is a powerful warlock and all, plus he's been a great help to us in tracking down the thirteen ghosts from the Demon Chest ever since we met him; but now he's like the thing that wouldn't leave, I sure hope I'm not like this after I start my warlock training with Flim Flam" Fred explained.

"Don't worry Fred, Vince may be annoying sometimes but he's a great teacher; I think you'll really like him when we start our studies" addressed Flim Flam.

"I know he's a great teacher and a great warlock but this is ridiculous, he's been for three weeks and I'm already tired of him being here" Fred replied.

"Like yeah, who knew it would take this long for Vincent's castle to be recobwebbed" Shaggy wondered.

"At first it didn't seem so bad, but now it seems like he's the thing that won't leave" Velma replied.

"Right, well since he's ringing his bell again I guess he wants something, who wants to go up there this time?" Fred asked.

"Rell, ri ruess ri'll ro it" Scooby replied somewhat reluctantly.

Outside of the gang's residence the sun is rising and the two dimwitted ghosts named Bogel and Weerd are riding a bicycle delivering newspapers and are about to make a delivery to Scooby and company.

"Ooh, ooh, how much farther is it to Scooby Doo's house Weerd?" Bogel asked.

"It shouldn't be too much longer Bogel old buddy, and then old Demondo will spring his trap and then Scooby Doo and friends won't be a problem any more!" Weerd replied.

The two ghostly laughed wickedly as they continued riding the bicycle towards the gang's dwelling.

Back in Mystery Inc's house Vincent Van Ghoul continued ringing his bell waiting for someone to come up and see what he wanted; the door to the warlock's room was open as Scooby Doo poked his head through to see what the mystic needed, Vincent saw the canine in the doorway and began speaking to him.

"Rello, rister Ran Rhoul" Scooby said cheerfully.

"Well it's about time; the service around here is terrible, is my breakfast coming?" Vincent asked.

"Rabsoultely" Scooby replied.

"Well then don't just stand there, fluff my pillow" Vincent said somewhat impatiently.

"Rokie dokie" Scooby replied, unfortunately the Great Dane pulled the pillow out from behind the warlock while he was resting on it, causing him to fall flat on his back.

Scooby Doo fluffed and fluffed the pillow; however he must have fluffed it too much because it exploded in a barrage of feathers all over the room.

"Roops, rorry rister Ran Rhoul" Scooby apologized.

"Never mind, just get my morning paper and get out!" Vincent replied with a somewhat irritated tone in his voice.

Scooby Doo then quickly ran out of the room, making sure not to incur the wrath of the great warlock; back outside Bogel and Weerd were approaching Mystery Inc.'s house and were preparing to make a delivery to the teenage sleuths and their cowardly Great Dane.

"Scooby Doo's house is coming up in the next few buildings Bogel, get ready to deliver the paper" Weerd declared.

"Right Weerd, I'm ready" Bogel replied clutching a newspaper in his right hand.

"Here comes the Sunday edition, especially for you Scooby Doo!" Weerd laughed as his fellow ghost tossed the paper.

The ghost's throw was right on target and Scooby caught it in his mouth, problem is it sent Scooby backwards onto a rug, sliding through the front room and headed right for Daphne who was preparing to carry a tray of breakfast up to Vincent; the redhead saw this and tried to avoid colliding with the Great Dane but couldn't.

"Scooby stop, wait!" Daphne cried out.

The canine crashed right into the teenage sleuth, which caused the tray of breakfast to fall right out of the redhead's hands; the rest of Mystery Inc. saw this and didn't like what they saw.

"Uh oh, looks Mr. Van Ghoul won't be getting his breakfast today" Fred remarked.

"Like yeah, are you okay Scooby?" Shaggy asked.

Scooby managed to stand up, albeit with eggs on his face and a piece of toast coming out of his mouth.

"Reah ri'm rine" the Great Dane replied.

Once again Vincent began ringing his bell and Scooby Doo with the paper in his mouth went running back up to the great warlock's room; Vincent must have been expecting this because he had a pair of black reading glasses on and was eagerly waiting the canine's arrival.

"Ah the morning paper, I must read my horoscope" Vincent said somewhat eagerly, which was surprising considering he was rarely pleased with anything, other than the capture of the thirteen ghosts from the demon chest that is.

However as the warlock was reading he heard and noticed that Scooby Doo was whining as he laid his head on the mystic's bed.

"Oh now what section do you want?" Vincent asked with a somewhat impatient tone in his voice.

"The romics" Scooby replied, as he smiled and waited in a hopeful fashion at the side of the bed.

"Oh I see, you want to read the comic section, if I give you the comics will you leave and allow me to read the paper in peace?" Vincent asked.

"Rabsolutely" Scooby replied.

"Very well, here" Vincent said handing the Great Dane the comic page.

"Rhank you rister Ran Rhoul" Scooby replied as he began kissing Vincent's hand.

Scooby left Vincent's room and happily ran back downstairs with the comics' page in his possession, Vincent resumed reading the newspaper and as he did so he shook his head wondering why the canine was looking forward to reading the comic strips.

"That Scooby Doo, it's a good thing I have gray hair already, because if I didn't he would give me gray hair; not to mention the fact that I might start pulling it out soon, however I have to admit that Scooby and his friends have been very successful in tracking down the thirteen ghosts so far and if I had to do it over again I would have them track down once more" Vincent said, continuing to read his horoscope.

A few moments later Scooby Doo landed on the sofa in the living room and sat down; within a few more minutes the cowardly Great Dane was deeply engrossed in once of his great passions, mainly reading the comic strip _Platypus Duck._

"Let me read _Astrid 2000_ Scoob" Shaggy commented.

"Rokay" Scooby replied.

After keeping the page of the comics which contained Scooby's favorite strip _Platypus Duck_; he then handed the comics' page which contained Shaggy's favorite strip _Astrid 2000_ to him.

"Man, like that Astrid is sure a fox" Shaggy commented with a whistle.

"Shaggy, you do realize that she's a fictional character right?" Velma replied looking annoyed.

"I know, I know but she's still a fox" Shaggy remarked.

Velma stood in silence watching her two best friends shaking her head; meanwhile Scooby began reading the Platypus Duck strip and as usual laughed at the comical waterfowl, however he along with the rest of the gang were about to receive an unwelcome surprise.

Scooby was preparing to read one of the panels of the comic strip when the friendly aquatic creature spoke to him.

"Don't look now Scooby old pal but your about to have a quack up" Platypus Duck remarked.

The Great Dane scratched his head wondering what to make of this statement but soon he and his friends would find out what the comic strip character was talking about.

Suddenly the paper began to glow a strange shade of yellow, Scooby placed the comic pages down as the rest of Mystery Inc. slowly moved backwards; the glow finally took the form of a strange green creature with bright yellow eyes, the strange being then jumped out of the paper and right into the room where Scooby and company were standing; the gang was quite awestruck by this and didn't know quite what to make of this, however the group of teenage sleuths and their Great Dane along with Flim Flam soon were about to have yet another remarkable adventure.

"So I finally get to meet the famous Scooby Doo and his friends; my name is Demondo and I am indeed one of the thirteen ghosts from the Demon Chest" the creature remarked.

"Wait a second, why are you telling us this; we're going to put you back in the chest anyway so what good does this do you?" Fred asked.

"Very simple, you six will not be trapping me in that accursed chest; instead I will trap you!" Demondo said laughing evilly.

Demondo took out his magic pen and pointed it directly at Mystery Inc., suddenly a large gust of wind came from the strange looking pen; it surrounded the group of investigators and began pulling them towards the ghost.

"Uh oh, we're headed straight for that creep!" Fred exclaimed.

"Indeed you are and now you shall all be my prisoners!" Demondo bellowed as the gang continued to be blown towards him.

"Maybe not" Velma remarked.

Velma fought her way through the strong winds and whispered something to Scooby Doo; the Great Dane nodded in agreement as the gang prepared to put their plan into action.

"What did you ask Scooby to do Velma?" Shaggy wondered.

"Simple, if we can get Demondo's pen away from him then we might be able to stop his plans" Velma replied.

"Good thinking Velma, I just hope this plan of yours works" Shaggy commented.

Scooby Doo fought and clawed his way through the intense winds towards Demondo; finally he reached the green ghoul and managed to knock the pen out of his clutches.

"Meddling dog! Give me my pen back!" Demondo growled.

Scooby and Demondo both tried to grab for the pen, however both failed in their attempts as Mystery Inc., Flim Flam and the ghostly Demondo were pulled into the incredible world of comic strips.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The teenage sleuths from Mystery Inc., their younger friend Flim Flam and Demondo, one of the thirteen ghosts from the infamous Chest of Demons found themselves being hurtled from the real world into the world of comic strips.

Unfortunately for the sinister Demondo, his magic pen landed in the _Missing Link_ comic strip, while Scooby Doo and company ended up in what else, the _Platypus Duck_ comic strip.

Meanwhile the sinister Demondo found himself being transported into the _Astrid 2000_ comic strip; the strange looking green creature crashed through the roof of a strange looking spaceship, but fortunately for the villain, the beings of the ship were actually on his side.

"That blasted mutt! Just wait till I get my hands on him!" Demondo growled as he sat on the floor of the ship; however a few feet away a small robot similar to a miniature version of the Cylons from _Battlestar Galactica_ was floating towards him and decided to speak with him.

"Hail Demondo, master of the universe" the small robot said.

Meanwhile the Great Dane and his friends found themselves crashing through the roof of what looked to be a restaurant as the gang tried to make some sense of their present situation.

"Jeepers, what in the world happened?" Daphne said somewhat confused.

"Like I don't know and I don't want to find out" Shaggy replied.

"I think a better question is where are we and how do we get out of here?" Fred wondered.

"Simple, you're in the funny papers sonny" said a female voice.

As Scooby and company looked around the small establishment trying figure out what was going on, they noticed a kangaroo with blonde curly hair and wearing an apron and hairnet standing behind the counter of the small building.

"Hmm… very interesting; I wonder what a Kangaroo would be doing in a restaurant?" Velma wondered.

"Simple dear, I work here" the kangaroo spoke up, oddly enough as the gang looked at her it was apparent to them that she spoke with a southern accent; which was quite unusual considering most kangaroos came from Australia, of course most kangaroos didn't talk so the gang was caught off guard by this occurrence anyway.

"Jeepers, a talking kangaroo!" Daphne exclaimed.

"I sure am, my name's Matilda and work as a waitress here" the kangaroo replied.

"Matilda, as in waltzing matilda?" Velma wondered.

"Honey I don't know who or what that is, but that's been my name ever since I was born" the marsupial explained.

"Oh well waltzing matilda is… on second thought considering you're a comic strip character you probably wouldn't now anyway" the bespectacled sleuth replied.

"Hey I'm as real as the five of six of you are, by the way who are you and what are you doing in this diner anyway?" the marsupial asked.

"Well, the last thing we can remember is meeting that creepy ghost Demondo; then we were transported into this world and landed in this diner" Fred explained.

"Who's this Demondo character, he doesn't sound very nice" the female kangaroo replied.

"Like believe me ma'am it's a long story and he definitely isn't very nice" Shaggy remarked.

"By the way who owns this diner anyway?" Velma asked.

"Well if my sense of timing is correct you should be meeting him just about now" the female marsupial said.

The gang's diversion was suddenly diverted to the kitchen door of the diner as it opened; standing in the doorway was a small orange waterfowl, which Scooby Doo was able to identify in no time flat.

"Rlatypus Ruck!" the Great Dane exclaimed.

The small waterfowl smiled as he spotted the cowardly canine along with his friends and walked over to them with his webbed hand extended in a friendly manner.

"Hiya Scooby old buddy!" the waterfowl declared.

"Rello Rlatypus Ruck, row's it roing?" Scooby asked.

"Pretty good, Scooby old pal; except for one thing, what are you and your friends doing in the diner and in my comic strip?" Platypus Duck wondered.

"Believe me it's a long story, by the way how do you know Scooby Doo Mr. Duck?" Fred asked.

"Oh you don't have to call me mister Duck, you can just call me Platypus Duck" the friendly waterfowl replied.

"Okay, well what happened is that we were doing some cleaning and various things around our house, but after we got the morning newspaper a strange creature called Demondo jumped out of the paper and used a magic ink pen to transport us from the real world into the comic book world" Velma explained.

"Quack, that doesn't sound like something I would want to go through at all, as for how I know Scooby, he reads my comic on a pretty regular basis in the local newspaper" Platypus Duck stated.

"But how do you know that Scooby reads your comic strip every week anyway?" Daphne asked.

"Simple, when you have a big a fan of your comic as Scooby, not to mention one as famous as Scooby, word tends to spread the through the comic character community pretty fast; by the way, it's an honor to have such a celebrity visiting me" Platypus Duck explained.

"That all sounds well and good, except for one thing" Fred remarked.

"What's that Fred?" Daphne asked.

"Well, we know how we arrived here and who sent us here; but there's one thing that we don't know; mainly how do we or can we get out of this world and figure out a way back to the real world" the blond teen replied.

"That's right, plus we've got to figure out a way to stop Demondo from wreaking whatever havoc he has planned for the world, not to mention we have to stop him from getting his hands on the Chest of Demons, which is still back in our house" Daphne added.

"Not to mention we have to figure out where that pen of his went; if we can find it before he does we can use it to find out if there is a doorway back to the real world and if there is one, we can find out it's location as well" Velma replied.

"But like is there anyone in any of the comics that can help us out of this situation?" Shaggy asked.

"Quack, I think I might be able to help you folks out" Platypus Duck spoke up.

"Platypus, can you help figure a way out of this comic and back to the real world?" Fred asked.

"Sure I can, in fact I'll do better than that, I'll take you to the one man who can help all of you out of this jam" the waterfowl explained.

"Who's that?" Velma asked.

"The Wacky Wizard; he's a couple strips away, and we should be able to get there by rafting down the river" Platypus Duck remarked.

"Sounds great, come on gang let's get going" Fred declared.

"Yes, except for one thing" the small waterfowl said.

"What's that?" Velma asked.

Suddenly the door of the diner burst open and a strange looking green creature who looked to be a part of the reptile family stood in the doorway, growling and snarling at the waterfowl and his friends.

"Zoinks, like its Demondo!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"No worse, It's the Lousy Lizard" Platypus Duck replied.

"Who's the Lousy Lizard?" Fred asked.

"He's sort of like my arch enemy, he's always been trying to capture me, but he's never done and he never will, quack" the small waterfowl replied.

"Jinkies, well don't look now but I think he wants to have us for dinner and I don't think he means to have us as guests" Velma commented.

"Quack, I think you're right; come on I have a raft waiting for us, let's get out of here and start our journey towards the Wacky Wizard" Platypus Duck explained.

So with that Platypus Duck, Scooby Doo and the rest of Mystery Inc, climbed aboard a small wooden raft and with the gang's newfound comic friend using a large pole raft down the river, the group of sleuths began their trip down the river, hoping that the journey would end with the gang returning back home to the real world; meanwhile Platypus and the rest of the gang were unaware that the evil Demondo was watching every move that the group was making and was pleased with what he saw.

"So, that's where they are; that meddling mutt must still have my pen, it's the key back to the real world and I will get it back!" Demondo growled as he looked inside a small strangely shaped television monitor inside the spaceship that he landed inside.

Back inside the Platypus Duck comic strip, the small waterfowl and Mystery Inc. were concluding the first leg of their journey home as they reached the bank of the small river.

"This is where my comic ends, everybody, quack, off!" Platypus Duck declared.

"So how exactly do we get to the Wacky Wizard strip from here?" Velma asked as she and the rest of Mystery Inc. made their way off the raft.

"He's three strips down under, we'll have to go down through the trap door, which is somewhere around here" the small waterfowl explained, scratching his head in the process.

Meanwhile Scooby Doo had been sniffing around and had made his way over to a nearby tree which had a door in its trunk; the Great Dane naturally figured this was where the trap door was hidden, but he would soon be proven wrong, even as Platypus Duck warned him not to open it.

"Yikes, it's the Lousy Lizard!" Shaggy exclaimed as his canine companion opened the door; but after seeing who was behind the door, he quickly closed it again.

"Hey gang, I think I found the trap door" Velma said as she had made her way over to a small door which was located on the ground, among the grassy area of the woods where the comic was set in.

"That's the door?" Shaggy asked.

"Yep, that's it all right, everybody jump!" Platypus Duck replied.

"Like there's nothing that can make me jump through that door" Shaggy commented nervously.

Unfortunately for Scooby and company, but especially for Shaggy, he was about to receive as good a reason as any for him to jump, because while this was going on, the Lousy Lizard opened a nearby door and was about ready to capture Scooby and company.

"Like, except him!" Shaggy said with a gulp.

"Right, come on gang, let's gooo!" Fred remarked as he jumped through the door.

"Like Geronimo!" Shaggy added as he followed Fred.

With that Scooby, Daphne, Velma, Flim Flam and Platypus Duck followed the two male sleuths through the doorway, towards whatever comic and whatever danger that the gang was set to face; meanwhile back in Coolsville and outside the home of Mystery Inc., two familiar ghosts materialize and are prepared to enter the premises to take care of Scooby and company in their own special way.

"Won't Demondo be proud of us, Weerd?" Bogel asked.

"You betcha Bogel, we're going to grab that funny section with the kids inside" Weerd replied.

"And then we're going to take it to the newspaper recycling plant" Bogel commented.

"Yeah, they'll be shredded into confetti!" Weerd replied as the two sinister, but somewhat dimwitted phantoms walked through the door and into the gang's house.

Meanwhile upstairs Vincent Van Ghoul was still ringing his small bell, hoping for someone to answer him and come upstairs to see what he wanted, but unfortunately for him, at least for now no one would come because unbeknownst to him Scooby and company were trapped in the world of comics and were attempting to find their way back home.

"If those kids don't come up here soon, I'm going to have to conjure up someone to talk to; I'm so bored" Vincent said, putting his hands behind his head as he decided to sit back and rest for a while.

Back downstairs Weerd and Bogel arrived in the gang's living room and were getting ready to fulfill their part of Demondo's sinister plan, or maybe not.

"Weerd, look the chest!" Bogel said, pointing to the sinister Chest of Demons, which the gang had unfortunately forgot to bring with them, although considering what happened to the group, they had good reason to forget the chest.

"Boy, Demondo must have really taken them by surprise" Weerd replied.

"It's ours finally, come on Weerd let's get it out of here" Bogel said after kissing the fearsome container.

"First, let's get rid of Scooby and his friends; we'll come back for the chest later" Weerd explained.

"Good idea" Bogel replied as he carried a stack of newspapers across the room; unfortunately he was unaware that a couple pages of the paper lay on the floor and the dimwitted phantom was about to slip on them.

After slipping on the papers, the less then intelligent ghost bumped into a nearby fan, which caused the device to start, which in turn caused the papers to be blown about the room, which irritated Weerd to no end as he chased the papers, hoping to catch up with them; after circling the room for a few moments, the page of the newspaper which included the comics blew up the stairs and right into the room where Vincent Van Ghoul was, landing under his bed, but unfortunately for the two phantoms, the warlock was sleeping and any attempt to try and grab the page might wake him up.

A few minutes later Bogel and Weerd arrived in the room and were not happy with what they saw, or each other.

"Bogel, how do you do these things?" Weerd asked in a whispering voice.

"It just comes naturally don't you know" Bogel replied.

Meanwhile inside the comics page, Scooby and company after finding the trap door which led from their new friend Platypus Duck's strip, found themselves inside the cowardly teenage member of the group's favorite strip, mainly Astrid 2000 as they crashed through the titular character of the strip's spaceship; the space heroine's attention was then diverted to where the Great Dane and company landed as she decided to speak with them.

"Platypus Duck? What are you doing here?" the space heroine asked.

"Taking a shortcut to the Wacky Wizard what else?" the small waterfowl replied.

"Well, if you need to get to the Wacky Wizard, my ship can take you there" Astrid commented.

"Far out!" Platypus Duck replied.

While the heroic vessel traveled through outer space or the character's strip if you prefer, the rest of the gang watched in amazement at the title character's handling of her vessel.

"Jinkies Astrid, this ship is amazing; I've never seen such advanced equipment, well except at NASA of course" Velma commented.

"Why thank you, it's always nice to meet an admirer; by the way I don't think I caught your name, or your friends names" Astrid replied.

"Oh, sorry about that; well my name is Velma and this is Shaggy, Scooby, Fred, Daphne and Flim Flam" the bespectacled teen said as she introduced the group.

"Well it's very nice to meet you; by the way, did you say you worked at NASA Velma?" Astrid asked, while not taking her eyes of the space in front of her.

"Sure did, I worked there as a research assistant on various projects; but how do you know about NASA? I thought you were a fictional character" Velma asked.

"Well I am, but that doesn't mean that we don't keep track of what's going on in the real world; most of the time we just keep track of readership of each character's strip, trends in newspapers and in publishing, major news stories, things like that" Astrid commented.

"That's amazing! If we ever figure a way out of this, I'll tell you about some of the gadgets I've invented over the years" Velma replied.

"Hmm, that sounds pretty interesting; you certainly seem like the type of person that would invent all kinds of gadgets" Astrid remarked.

"Sure am, not to mention I had terrific grades in every level of school" Velma explained.

"I'll bet" Astrid replied.

"Like that's one thing that you and I can agree on Astrid; after all if Velma hadn't been here all these years, I don't know what would have happened to us" Shaggy commented.

"That's for sure" Velma replied.

"Well Shaggy, it's nice to see that Velma has such good friends and that you're such a big fan of my strip" Astrid said.

"Like thanks Astrid" the cowardly teen replied.

"Believe me Shaggy, it's no problem at all; and I'm very flattered that you consider me to be a fox" Astrid commented.

"Oh, uh, thanks I guess" the cowardly teen replied, somewhat surprised that she knew of his crush on her.

"Don't worry Shaggy, I won't tell anybody what you think about me" Astrid explained.

"And I won't tell anybody about it either" Velma replied, chuckling under her breath.

Shaggy looked over at Velma and Astrid somewhat annoyed at first, but eventually he would get over it although he didn't seem to be at the moment.

Meanwhile in another part of the strip, the sinister Demondo was sitting inside a spaceship belonging to the villains of Astrid 2000; he looked over into a strangely shaped monitor and smiled evilly as he prepared to spring a sinister surprise on Scooby and company.

"Lock onto that ship!" Demondo commanded.

The vessel that the sinister specter was aboard shot a strange red energy beam towards the ship and suddenly Scooby and company were swept up in it as they found themselves being transported from Astrid 2000's vessel to the vessel of the villainous Demondo; the gang then reappeared on board the evil ship and as they looked around the vessel, they wondered just what was happening and what was going to happen to them.

"Jinkies, what happened? We were just on board Astrid's ship and now we're here" Velma asked.

"Uh oh, it's Demondo!" Fred exclaimed as he looked over and saw the strange green creature looking as if he was getting ready to pounce on Scooby and company.

"Roh no!" Scooby added.

"I've been waiting for you Scooby Doo" Demondo said.

"Rho re?" the Great Dane asked.

"My pen, give it to me!" Demondo growled.

"Scooby doesn't have your pen you comic creep" Daphne commented.

"Right and neither do any of us" Fred added.

"Lies, all lies! Now give it to me or else!" Demondo replied.

"Jinkies, that pen must be really important to him" Velma commented.

"Right, then we'll have to find it before Demondo does" Fred replied.

But unfortunately for the Great Dane, he was about to receive a rude awakening because there was a chance that he might not join the rest of Mystery Inc. on their quest to retrieve the sinister phantom's pen; as the rest of his friends watched, Demondo carried the cowardly Great Dane over to the door of the ship which naturally caused his friends some distress.

"Let go of Scooby, you funny papers reject!" Fred declared.

"Like yeah, he's my best friend and I'm not going to let you hurt him!" Shaggy replied in a moment of temporary bravery.

"The choice is yours Scooby Doo: give me my pen or fall through space for eternity!" Demondo growled as he held the canine outside the door of the spaceship, while the Great Dane whimpered the entire time, somewhat afraid that he was going to become a permanent part of outer space.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Inside the local Coolsville newspaper's comic strip page, specifically a strip called Astrid 2000, the cowardly Great Dane Scooby Doo and the rest of the teenage sleuths which composed the detective agency known as Mystery Inc. found themselves at the mercy of a nightmarish green creature known as Demondo, who happened to be the latest of the thirteen ghosts from the sinister container known as the Chest of Demons, which was opened quite some time ago by two members of said detective agency: Scooby Doo and Shaggy.

At the present time, the villainous Demondo was literally holding the canine member of the group's life in his hands; in fact he was the only thing that was keeping the Great Dane from falling through the empty void of Outer Space, but right now he only wanted one specific thing from the canine and if he didn't get it, the Great Dane was sure that he wouldn't be solving any mysteries any time soon or for the rest of his life for that matter.

"Now, are you going to hand over that pen or not?" Demondo growled as the canine whimpered while continuing to be held above thousands of miles of empty black darkness.

"Ri ron't rave it!" Scooby replied, still trying to reason with the sinister creature.

"Then prepare to become space debris!" Demondo snarled; meanwhile while all of this was going on, Velma had made her way over to the control panel and was about to turn the tables on the green phantom.

"Hmm, I wonder what pulling this lever does? Well, I guess there's one way to find out" the bespectacled teen said to herself as she pulled the switch back.

Suddenly the entire ship slowed to a stop while Fred, Daphne, Shaggy, Flim Flam and Platypus Duck were thrown onto the other side of the vessel; not to mention this event also caused Demondo to be thrown back into the ship with the cowardly canine landing right on top of him.

"Rexcuse me!" Scooby remarked.

"You've run out of excuses!" Demondo growled as the Great Dane got off of the creature and began running, while trying to avoid the villainous creature's grasp.

"Duck Scooby!" Fred declared.

After a momentary stop, the spaceship began running again which caused Demondo to be thrown off of said vessel and into the empty black void of outer space, which naturally caused the green creature to be quite cross with Mystery Inc. as he delivered a parting shot while he fell through space.

"You'll pay for this!" the villainous phantom declared as he fell through the empty blackness.

Suddenly the gang noticed something very interesting and very frightening as well, not to mention something that if the group wasn't careful they wouldn't make it back home.

"Hey, it looks like we're running out of galaxy" Flim Flam commented as the ship was rapidly approaching the end of the Astrid 2000 strip; inexplicably the ship ran right into the white border at the edge of the strip and right through it.

"Right and we're flying right into the next strip: the Wacky Wizard!" Platypus Duck declared as the group of sleuths traveled through a series of stars before landing with a thud in a strange castle, which just happened to be the residence of the strip's title character.

"Well, what do we have here?" asked a short man who wore old fashioned eyeglasses as well as a long grey beard, who was dressed in a blue pointed hat and blue cloak.

"Jinkies, you must be the Wacky Wizard" Velma asked.

"That's my name don't wear it out" the strange man replied with a chuckle.

"I guess I can see why they call you the Wacky Wizard" Fred remarked.

"Yes, that's true, now who are you?" the wizard asked.

"Friends of mine, wiz old quack" Platypus Duck commented.

"Oh I see, now what can I do for you?" the wizard asked.

"We're looking for a magic pen; can you help us find it?" Fred questioned.

"Oh yes, so I heard; it's your key to getting back home" the wizard replied.

"That's right and we have to find it before Demondo does" Daphne remarked.

"It's somewhere in this comic section, only we have no idea where it is" Velma added.

"Well, I'll do my best, but some of my spells are wacky; switcharoo, switcharen, alakazoo where's the pen?" the wizard said as he stood over a bubbling cauldron on the other side of the room.

Suddenly there was a strange puff of white smoke; but as the smoke cleared Scooby Doo found that he had turned into a seal, while Platypus Duck was now a woodpecker.

"Hmm, I could have sworn that was the right spell, well now let me see" the wizard said as he walked over to a spell book sitting on a pedestal.

"Hurry Mr. Wizard, if we don't beat Demondo to that pen, we'll never get home" Fred remarked.

Back in Coolsville, Bogel and Weerd were having a devil of a time trying to get the comic section with Scooby and company inside it out from under Vincent Van Ghoul's bed; at the moment the two phantoms were standing outside the warlock's door trying to figure a way to retrieve the paper without the warlock's suspicions being aroused.

However as the two spirits were thinking, Bogel unfortunately bumped into a small nearby table, knocking the flower pot that was atop it to the floor with a crash; naturally this stimulated Vincent's curiosity as he attempted to find out who was outside his room.

"Who's out there, Daphne?" Vincent asked.

Suddenly Bogel appeared in the doorway and walked inside the room, carrying a broom and dressed in, you guessed it: the exact same clothing that the red-haired teenager usually wore; naturally Vincent didn't know that it wasn't Daphne, but for the moment the ghost was happy that the sorcerer didn't recognize him.

"Ah, there you are Daphne; I seem to have misplaced my reading glasses, could you help me find them?" Vincent asked.

"Of course Mr. Van Ghoul" Bogel replied, attempting to sound like Daphne, but failing miserably as Vincent had noticed that she didn't quite sound like herself as the disguised spirit stood at the foot of the warlock's bed.

"Daphne are you putting on a little weight?" Vincent asked.

"You're not looking so svelte yourself buster!" Bogel replied.

While the two spirits weren't necessarily intelligent, Bogel knew that he had to grab the warlock's glasses before he put them on, thereby spotting the two ghosts; so he quickly seized the glasses and tossed them over to Weerd who walked in the room, also carrying a broom and wearing yep, you're right again: the exact same clothing that the group's cowardly teenage member would wear, in fact the specter even wore the same type of goatee that Shaggy would have for added authenticity.

"Like hi Mr. Van Ghoul!" Weerd declared as he walked over to join his comrade.

"Shaggy, your voice sounds funny, do you have a cold?" Vincent asked, still oblivious to the charade that was going on.

"Just a sniffle" Weerd remarked as she sneezed loudly.

"Bless you" Vincent replied.

"Like I've come to clean up your room" Weerd commented.

"It's about time Shaggy" Vincent replied.

"Zoinks, like yeah and I'll think I'll start with the dust under the bed" Weerd remarked as he peeked under the warlock's bed and found the comic section which had the gang still stuck inside it.

"Oh, very well I was just getting up anyway" Vincent commented as he prepared to get up.

"No, stay where you are!" Bogel yelled as he shoved the warlock back onto the bed, which caused it to collapse with him still on it, in addition to right on top of Weerd.

"Why you numbskull, I mean Daphne help!" the smarter of the two ghosts remarked, almost forgetting to keep up the charade that he and Bogel were perpetrating.

Meanwhile back inside the comics, the Wacky Wizard was still attempting to cast a spell which would show the gang where the magic pen was located, but unfortunately he failed yet again as a sudden downpour began, right above Scooby and company.

"Does it bother any of you that this guy may be our last hope" Flim Flam remarked after pulling out an umbrella to keep dry.

Meanwhile Shaggy, Velma and Scooby had walked over to the castle tower's window, and did not like what they saw.

"Oh Jinkies, it's Demondo and he's coming this way!" Velma shrieked.

"Wiz, I'm afraid you don't have any more time to be wacky" Fred commented.

"Right, it's now or never!" Daphne replied.

"All right then, here goes nothing" the wizard said as he began casting another spell, which hopefully would be the last one he needed to incant; suddenly a strange vapor rose from the cauldron, which revealed the location of the magic pen and where the group needed to go to start their journey home.

"There's the pen, in the Missing Link strip; you did it Wacky Wizard!" Fred exclaimed.

"I did? Oh yes I did, didn't I?" the wizard said somewhat triumphantly.

Unfortunately there wasn't much time to celebrate for Scooby and company because at that exact moment, Demondo opened the door to the tower as he had heard the location of his pen revealed while he was standing outside said door.

"So, that's where my cosmic pen is, the Missing Link strip; that's all I needed to know, so long forever!" Demondo declared as he ran out the door.

"Oh no! Now he'll beat us to the pen for sure" Fred lamented.

"Not if the wiz can get us there first, what do you say wiz old pal?" Platypus Duck asked.

"Well, I'll certainly do my best" the wacky wizard explained as he returned to his cauldron; a few seconds later he began casting another spell and as a result Scooby Doo and the rest of Mystery Inc. were instantly transported via a shower of stars from inside the wizard's castle to the top of a dinosaur inside the Missing Link comic strip.

"Like going down" Shaggy commented as he and the rest of the gang were transported down the dinosaurs back via his scales, which at the moment were like steps of an escalator.

"Hey you know something, I think we're riding on the world's first Dinosaur elevator" Fred added.

"Yeah, this is actually kind of fun, wee!" Velma remarked.

A few moments later the dinosaur escalator/elevator stopped and the group climbed off, all except for Scooby Doo, who was bounced off the creature by its tail and landed a few feet away among some rocks; you would think that this would be unfortunate for the gang but it was not, because the cowardly canine noticed a familiar looking blue item just a few feet away from him.

"Ri round it!" the Great Dane exclaimed.

"Good work Scooby, you found Demondo's pen!" Fred replied as the canine walked towards the rest of the gang, but unfortunately for him, the dane tripped on a rock and the pen went flying, but when it landed and Scooby walked over to where it was, he discovered that it had broken in half.

"Oh Jinkies, the pen's busted in half, now we'll never get out of here" Velma remarked as the Great Dane continued to try and put the pen back together again; but a few seconds later the canine was pleasantly surprised as the pen had turned into a key.

"Jinkies, so Demondo's magic pen really is a key" Velma remarked.

"Right, the key to escaping this place" Fred added.

"Jeepers, no wonder that creep needed it" Daphne replied

Suddenly said creature ran by Scooby Doo, quickly seizing the key from the canine as the villain began running away from the gang.

"Yes, but I only I know where the doorway back to the real world is and you'll never find it!" Demondo growled as he ran into a nearby cave with Mystery Inc. nipping at the green phantom's heels in pursuit.

"Stop him!" Fred declared.

"There he goes, the rotten comic creep!" Velma added as the gang continued their pursuit of the strange creature.

"Come on Wacky, we've got to help them!" Astrid remarked as she and the Wacky Wizard followed closely behind the gang.

A few moments later the gang stopped in a grassy area as they found out where exactly the comic creature was headed.

"There he goes, into Platypus Duck's comic strip!" Fred stated as Demondo headed back towards the diner where the gang arrived earlier.

"Yeah, that must be where the door is" Velma replied as she and the rest of the group continued to follow closely behind the phantom, with Platypus Duck and the rest of the gang's comic strip friends following behind as well.

Meanwhile, outside of the diner a familiar looking lizard was setting a trap for the small waterfowl; however what he didn't know was that Demondo and the rest of the gang were coming as well.

A few moments later Platypus Duck, Mystery Inc. and Demondo were heading straight for the trap that the lizard had laid for the waterfowl; but unfortunately for the Lousy Lizard his trap wasn't going to go quite as planned, because as he pulled a branch, which triggered the trap; which set off a net, and inside the net was Demondo, not the comic character who he was hoping to capture.

"No, no, the key!" the villainous phantom declared as he dropped said key onto the ground, which Scooby Doo scooped up as he and the rest of the gang headed for a nearby tree which held a door; this time however instead of a lousy lizard, it was actually the doorway back to the real world, meanwhile Demondo was being helped by the Lousy Lizard out of the net and the two villains were trying to still catch the Great Dane and the rest of Mystery Inc.

Back in Coolsville, Bogel still dressed as Daphne was using a jack to prop up Vincent Van Ghoul's bed in order to retrieve the comic page that Scooby and company were still stuck inside; while Vincent was still trying to get up from his bed, he had thought about what was going on and had made a decision.

"You know Daphne, I think I've worn out my welcome here, maybe I should go home" Vincent explained.

"Keep quiet pops, we're working here!" Bogel said as he finally was able to Weerd out from under the bed.

"Get that paper Bogel and let's beat it!" Weerd declared.

"Sure thing Weerd" Bogel replied as he went back under the bed.

Back inside the comics Scooby Doo finally was able to open the doorway back to the real world as he and the rest of the gang were about to enter it, but unfortunately for them Demondo and the Lousy Lizard were heading straight for them and were attempting to capture them; while the two villains were trying to follow them, Scooby and friends headed inside the door and were on their way to being transported back to the real world, except for one important detail, he forgot the key.

Meanwhile Demondo had found said key and was getting ready to put it inside the door and enter the real world himself; however back in Coolsville, Bogel had finally retrieved the comics page and was pulled out from under the bed by Weerd, but unfortunately for them it was at the exact moment that Scooby and the gang were arriving back home as a large whirlwind came out from the page which cause the two spirits to begin running.

A few seconds later a bright flash appeared in the room and Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma and Flim Flam came out from under the bed which greatly distressed Bogel and Weerd as they were watching the entire thing from near the room's window.

"Weerd, they're back!" Bogel said.

"I can see that you dolt!" Weerd replied.

"Quick Velma, Flim Flam go get the Chest of Demons and we'll be ready for Demondo when he tries to escape" Fred declared as he and the rest of the gang began running towards the spirits.

"Bogel, let's get out of here before they try and box us!" Weerd declared as he and Bogel jumped out of the window.

Inside the comics page Demondo was just about getting ready to open the door and was getting ready to capture Scooby and company in the real world.

"I'm coming for you Scooby Doo!" Demondo growled.

"And so are we!" Velma stated as she and Flim Flam ran into the room carrying the chest of demons; thinking quickly Scooby crumpled up the comic page with Demondo inside and tossed it towards the sinister container which Velma and the young boy were holding open.

"No, you can't leave me in here!" Demondo growled.

"Okay, how about we put you in the Chest of Demons instead" Velma commented as she and Flim Flam closed the container, trapping Demondo inside for the rest of his days as the gang cheered.

With the villainous creature locked inside the Chest, Vincent was still wondering just what had happened to the gang and where they had been for most of the morning.

"I still don't understand this, what were all of you doing under my bed?" Vincent asked.

"It's a long story Mr. Van Ghoul" Fred explained.

While all of this was happening, Scooby Doo was lying on Vincent's bed somewhat exhausted, but also somewhat disappointed as well; the rest of the gang noticed this and the bespectacled teen sleuth decided to ask him what he was so down about.

"What's the matter Scooby?" Velma asked.

"Like yeah, you look really down" Shaggy added.

"Ratlypus Ruck" Scooby replied.

"Yeah, I guess Platypus Duck and Astrid and all the other comic characters are trapped inside the comic page that we tossed in the Chest" Velma explained.

"Oh no we didn't" a familiar voice said; suddenly Platypus Duck and the other comic characters were coming out from under the bed as well, which made Scooby Doo very happy.

"Hey like I guess Platypus Duck didn't get trapped inside the chest with Demondo" Shaggy commented.

"But how did all of you get out of the comics and not get stuck inside the Chest of Demons?" Fred asked.

"Hey that's our little secret, but I do know one thing; we would like to stay here if possible and if it's okay with you Scooby Doo" Platypus Duck asked.

"Why of course you can stay with us Platypus" Fred replied.

"Yeah and maybe Astrid, Shaggy and I could talk over a few things" Velma remarked.

"I would be delighted Velma" Astrid replied.

"So I guess all's well that ends well right?" Flim Flam asked.

"You're right about that Flim Flam; we beat Demondo, everyone's back safe and sounds from the comic world and we have some new friends to talk to and hang out with, so I guess you could say things wrapped up really nicely" Fred replied.

"They sure did Freddie, they sure did; now maybe we can relax for a while before we have to track down the next specter or spirit from the Demon Chest" Daphne remarked.

While Daphne and the rest of the gang were going to have plenty of time to hang out with their new comic strip friends, they wouldn't have long to enjoy it because soon enough they would have to resume their worldwide quest to track down the 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo, knowing that if they didn't succeed there would still be dire consequences for the world as we know it.

Author's Notes: Hopefully everybody enjoys reading this story just as much as I enjoyed writing or typing it; thanks to everyone who reads and reviews my stories as always and thank you for all the advice that everyone has given to me in the past and I greatly appreciate it all.


End file.
